


If This Room Was Burning, I Wouldn't Even Notice

by beautifully_cyan



Category: Grey's Anatomy, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grey's Anatomy References, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mentions of burning, mentions of the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifully_cyan/pseuds/beautifully_cyan
Summary: The one where all those little bruises and cuts you don't remember getting are from your soulmate's injuries. Louis tries surprising Harry for their 4th wedding anniversary by cooking him dinner that get's ruined when he accidentally burns his hand, causing Harry to feel it and a very interesting trip to the hospital.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Larry Soulmate Fic Exchange 2020





	If This Room Was Burning, I Wouldn't Even Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLaughLoveLarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLoveLarry/gifts).



> Thank you to the moderator of this exchange! I had a lot of fun writing it and am a complete sucker for soulmate AUs.

Harry is on his commute home from work. He was an editor at an agency and had a book due by the end of the week, so he stayed a little later than normal. He felt a little bad since it was his 4th wedding anniversary today. Louis knew what the hustle was like with Harry’s job and approaching deadlines so he assured him it was more than okay. Harry made him breakfast in bed and surprised Louis with a new laptop as his anniversary gift. He’s had the same one for 10 years now and has been holding onto it for too long, something Harry has repeatedly told him. Louis kept insisting that it was fine, but like Harry had repeatedly been telling him, when he works as a Graphic Designer you need to be able to stay up to date. Louis’ argument was always that his computer at work was more than fine, which may be true, but he’s been trying to do more freelance work and this was finally going to be able to help him do that. Harry held onto his initial surprise when Louis started arguing it was unnecessary, but eventually accepted it with a kiss. Louis then gave Harry his gift, a Burberry Peacoat he had been looking at for a while now. Harry loved it so much he wore it to work that day and was wearing it on his drive home.

Harry is about 10 minutes away from home when all of a sudden his left hand, the one he’s using to drive right now, starts burning hot. Harry pulls his hand back in reaction and starts driving with his right hand instead. Harry clicks a button on his steering wheel, “Siri, call Louis.”

It starts ringing and Harry tries to pull back his coat to assess his hand. Louis finally picks up on the fourth ring, “Hey babe! How was work? Are you almost-“

“Louis, what happened to your hand? Are you okay?” Harry interrupts. Louis has a tendency to down play his injuries, but Harry can literally feel how much his hand is burning right now.

“My hand? Oh that, yeah darling that’s nothing! No need to worry at all,” Louis says through labored breathing, nothing even convincing himself.

“Louis!”

“Harry?”

“I’m 2 minutes away,” Harry says firmly.

Louis gives up the facade and his voice breaks, “Oh thank god, this hurts so much.”

Harry shakes his head as he turns onto their street, racing down to their house. He pulls into their driveway and ends the call as he turns off the car. Harry grabs his bag and runs inside to see Louis nursing his hand over the sink.

Louis looks up with tears in his eyes, “Happy anniversary darling.”

Harry rushes to his side, “Louis what happened? Are you okay? You’re crying.”

“I was trying to surprise you by cooking dinner for us and completely ruined it by burning my hand. That pot is a lot trickier to hold than you think it would be,” Louis cries throwing up his good hand, gesturing to the tortellini in the sink. Half of the pasta landed in the colander and the other was scattered throughout the sink.

“Wait you’re not crying because it hurts, you’re crying because our dinner is ruined?” Harry asks, taking Louis’ hand into both of his to examine it. Louis nods with a pout, so Harry kisses his temple, “You’re too much sometimes.”

“You always cook for us, I just wanted to do something special,” Louis sniffles, wiping away a fallen tear.

“I know and I really appreciate it,” Harry smiles and kisses him for reassurance. Louis kisses him back so he knows that he’s okay for the most part. “Your hand is really bad, we should probably go to the hospital.”

Louis reluctantly nods, “Definitely not what I had planned for us tonight.”

“No, but when does anything ever go according to our plans?” Harry shrugs. Louis agrees with him and lets Harry guide him out to his car where Louis starts crying for a whole different reason.

Louis turned around with a quivering lip, “You got me white peonies? You know those are my favorite.” He leans into Harry with his whole body weight, which just makes Harry laugh more than anything else.

Harry helps him into the car and puts the peonies in Louis’ lap before he drives them to the hospital 15 minutes down the road from their home in Boston. He finds a parking spot relatively close to the front of the emergency room and walks both of them in. Louis immediately takes a seat in the waiting room and Harry walks up to the desk, “Hi, my husband was cooking and accidentally spilled boiling water on his hand and I think he has some burns.”

Harry held out his hand for her to see. She quickly nods, “Yes those are definetly burns. Take these papers and start filling them out and we’ll be with you shortly.”

Harry thanks her and goes to sit next to Louis, “She said it shouldn’t be too long.” Louis nods and looks down at the papers as Harry fills them out. He fills them both out pretty quickly and goes to hand them back to her.

Two minutes later a doctor peeks their head around the corner, “Louis Tomlinson-Styles?” They both get up and meet her at the door and she leads them to the fourth bed along the wall. Louis goes to lay on the bed and Harry sits the the stool adjacent to it. “I’m Dr. Roberts and I’ll be helping you guys out. Can you tell me what brings you in today?”

“I was cooking pasta for our anniversary and when I went to drain the water from the pasta the pot slipped, so the boiling water spilled all over my hand,” Louis tells her as she starts taking his vitals.

After she listens to his heart she looks to Harry, seeing a matching burn, “Are you his soulmate?”

Harry nods, “I’m also his husband. I was driving home from work when it happened. It just kind of stings right now, I don’t think there’s actual damage to my hand.”

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Dr. Roberts raises her eyebrows in question. Harry agrees and reaches his hand across. She swipes her thumb across his burns and when he doesn’t flinch she confirms with him, “Yes that’s just your soulmate mark. Once we give meds to Louis for the pain it should alleviate the burning sensation you’re feeling right now.”

“Do you guys get a lot of people in here for things that happened to their soulmate, but they think it’s them?” Louis asks her as she straps a blood pressure cuff around his left arm.

“More than I’d like to say,” she smiles. “Most people are aware that it’s their own, but you do have the few. The most drastic one I saw was a woman who’s soulmate was fighting in Iraq, their tank blew and he lost his right arm and leg in the accident with burns all over his body. She was feeling all of the pain in her arm in leg that were still attached to her on top of all of the burns. Her burns were far worse than this one.”

Both Louis’ and Harry’s jaws had dropped but Harry spoke up, “Did she have any way of getting in contact with him?”

“She hadn’t met him yet,” Dr. Roberts explained to them, “The only thing we could do was give her meds to help the pain go away.”

“That’s so crazy,” Harry runs a hand through his hair.

She nods and turns to Louis, “Well Louis, you’re in great health, so nothing to worry about. We’re just going to take you up to our burn unit and then we’ll have you cleaned up and back to your anniversary!”

“Thank you so much,” Louis tells her.

“It’s my pleasure. I”ll be right back,” she informs them before walking away, dirty blonde ponytail swaying back and forth as she does.

Louis turns to Harry, “I love her.”

Harry nods, “I do too. Did you see she’s married?”

“No, I didn’t see a ring.”

“It was pinned to her scrub top, right underneath her white coat,” Harry says, pointing to his left nipple where hers was sitting.

Louis doesn’t have a chance to respond as Dr. Roberts is back with a wheel chair, “Ready to go?”

Louis nods and stands up from the bed to sit in the wheelchair, “This isn’t really that necessary.”

“Well neither is moving an entire hospital bed now is it?” she smiles at them, making them smile back at her response. She starts to push the wheelchair and Harry follows next to her. “So how long have you guys been married?”

“4 years,” Harry smiles, “We’ve known about each other for 8. We met in college when I was a freshman through a mutual friend.”

“I was on the soccer team and Harry came to see me play a lot. One time I had a bad collision with another player, which resulted in breaking the tibia in my left leg. I swear Harry was screaming louder than I was,” Louis tells her with a laugh.

Harry playfully hits his shoulder, stepping into the elevator, “It really hurt. I’ve never broken a bone before!”

“Darling, I’ve broken like 5 so you should’ve known!” Louis turns to him, laughing at his ignorance.

Dr. Roberts laughs as they step out of the elevator, “So you guys got married after you graduated college Harry?”

Harry nods, “Louis proposed on New Years and we were married that September!”

They step into the room and Louis gets out of the wheelchair and sits on the new hospital bed, “How long have you been married?”

“You noticed that?” Dr. Roberts touches her ring pinned to her scrub top. Both Harry and Louis nod at her with grins on their faces, making her smile, “6 years.”

“Really? You’re so young,” Louis responds.

Harry hits his arm again, “Louis! We were young too and she’s a doctor for crying out loud! She’s got to be at least-?” He looks to her, silently asking to fill in the blank.

“26.”

“You’re 26, oh my god that’s how old I am. You are young aren’t you? Did you just graduate from med school?” Harry questions her, getting his own slap on the arm from Louis.

“Most people my age yes, but I got my undergrad a year early since I had enough credits. I’m a second year surgery resident here at the hospital,” Dr. Roberts tells them, she hesitates for a second before continuing, “My wife and I have known each other since we were 12.”

Harry’s jaw drops, “12? I thought I was lucky at 18, but 12? What was that like? Did you guys know right away?”

She shakes her head, “We were best friends, but there wasn’t very good indications. I did balletand she played soccer, so we had a lot of the same injuries with sore feet and shooting pains. She knew before I did because- oh my god she’s going to kill me for telling this to strangers.”

“Well there is doctor-patient confidentiality,” Louis tips his head to her.

She tips it right back at him, “This is true. Well in that case, I had a boyfriend when we were in 8th grade and because my leotard scooped so low on my chest, he gave me love bites like right below the collar. I was over at her house one day and I saw her itching them and I asked why she was doing that. She then took off her shirt and showed me my matching love bites, lined all along her chest. I asked her why she didn’t tell me she was seeing anyone, because she hadn’t even had her first kiss at that point. She told me they weren’t hers, they were her soulmates. I turned bright red, literally as bright as her hair- she’s a ginger by the way. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, I had no idea what I was supposed to do, literally on the verge of tears. She helped me calm down, so then I took off my shirt to show her my actual love bites.

“What did she say?” Harry asked.

“Nothing, for like 10 minutes. We literally were sitting on her bed staring at each other’s boobs not saying anything. It was the most awkward moment of my life. Eventually I pinched my leg and when she felt it she jumped, literally and figuratively. We both saw then and there it wasn’t a stupid teenage coincidence, so like most 14 year olds we started making out on her bed, still with no shirts on and the rest is history,” she smiles at them.

“Her first kiss was her soulmate, wow she’s winning at life!” Louis laughs.

“That’s what I told her!”

“Is she a doctor too?” Harry inquiries.

Dr. Roberts shakes her head, “No, she works at The Ritz-Carlton of Boston as their Director of Operations.”

Harry and Louis’ jaws drop at that. Harry clears his throat, “Does she get a family & friends discount? You know like for a night?”

“Wouldn’t I be breaking my doctor-patient confidentiality agreement if I asked her?” Dr. Roberts smirks at him.

“As your patient,” Louis puts a hand on his chest, “I think I can make an exception to you breaking this rule.”

Dr. Roberts crosses her arms, “Oh really? So do you want to be the one to tell her that I told you about how we met or shall I? Because you don’t get denied sex, I do, and I’ve had a very long day and would love nothing more than to go home and do all the things I have been daydreaming about since 5 this morning.”

Harry glances at her white coat, “Jordan! Can I call you Jordan?”

She tilts her head with a sinister smile, “No.”

Just as Harry was about to say- “Dr. Roberts!” the door swings open and in walks one of the most gorgeous men Harry has ever seen in his life. He then remembers his husband and doesn’t feel too bad when he realizes Louis is thinking the exact same thing.

Dr. Roberts turns around, “Dr. Avery, this is Louis and his husband Harry. Louis was cooking pasta for their anniversary and accidentally spilled the water on his hand, resulting in some pretty bad second degree burns.”

Dr. Avery turns to Louis, “Do you mind if I take a look?” Louis shakes his head and holds out his hand. “When did this happen?”

“About an hour ago,” Louis tells him, studying his face, “Is it bad?”

Dr. Avery shakes his head, “No, it definetly could be worse, but also typical burns from water are only 1st degree burns. You have some blistering so it’s a second degree burn. Nothing to worry about, I’ll have you cleaned up and out of here in no time, so you can get back to your anniversary.”

“Thank you so much,” Harry tells him.

“You’re his soulmate?” Harry nods at Dr. Avery’s question, “Do you mind if I take a look at your hand?” Harry shakes his head and holds it outforhim to examine. “Sometimes in soulmateswe’re able to tell how deep cuts and burns are. Yours is identical to Louis so it doesn’t look like anything else is happening.”

“That’s so fascinating,” Harry turns to Louis, “I am however officially banning you from our kitchen.”

“I”m assuming this happens a lot?” Dr. Avery asks as he starts to gather equipment from around their room to treat Louis’ hand.

“More than I care to admit,” Louis clenches his teeth. “Harry has been working a lot more recently so I wanted to do something special for him. I should’ve known to not cook and just take him to our favorite restaurant, but live and learn I guess.”

“It’s the thought that counts and I love the thought. Look where it’s taken us, who knows where the night could take us?” Harry looks over to Dr. Roberts again with hopeful eyes.

She makes a face like ‘I’m not doing this’, but Dr. Avery starts laughing, “She told you about Molly working at the Ritz? Yeah I don’t think you’re going to get much out of her boys. I’ve been asking for years and I can’t get anything out of her.”

Dr. Roberts crosses her arms again, “To be fair, you could buy the Ritz if you wanted to.”

“It’s not about whether I can afford it, but the experience. Molly gets it, that’s why she’s my favorite,” Dr. Avery smiles.

“I should’ve never introduced the two of you.”

“Hey, the Plastics Posey is family, it was bound to happen.”  
  
“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I am not joining Plastics Posey,” Dr. Roberts laughs.

“What is Plastics Posey? If you don’t mind my asking?” Louis looks between the 2 doctors.

Dr. Roberts rolls her eyes, but Dr. Avery smiles, “Well thank you for asking. My mentor, Mark Sloan, took me under his wing during my residency. Taught me everything I know about plastics and was the one that encouraged me to get a double specialty in ENT. Jordan is the first resident I’ve found that is Plastics Posey worthy.”

“You were also in your 4th year when you joined and I’m only in my 2nd. I still need to explore my options, like maybe I want to go into neuro like your wife Dr. Edwards or become a award-winning general surgeon like Dr. Grey in Seattle.”

“Wait are you-“ Harry holds out his hand in Dr. Avery’s direction. “Are you Dr. Avery as in the previous Harper Avery Awards, but now Catherine Fox Awards? Is Catherine Fox your mother?”

Dr. Avery hesitantly nods, “I am. How do you know that? Are in the healthcare field?”

Harry shakes his head, “I’m an editor at a publishing agency. The current book I’m working on is a romance fiction about how this girl grew up dreaming of those awards and thought it was destiny to win that that award since she has the same initials. The day the foundation name changes is the day she loses her first patient her internship year, so she has an identity crisis. She thinks she’s going to quit surgery and then her fiancé gets cancer and she becomes an oncology surgeon and beats it, winning a Catherine Fox Award. It’s really good, I haven’t been able to put it down.”

Both Dr. Roberts and Avery stopped what they were doing in the middle of Harry’s story, only becoming more fascinated as the story continues. Dr. Avery nods, “I will definetly have to tell my mother when it comes out, so the foundation can promote the book. What is it called?”

“Night Changes,” Harry smiles.

Louis shrugs at all 3 of them, “I’m a graphic designer.”

“So you’re an artist?” Dr. Avery asks. Louis nods so he continues, “So is Dr. Roberts, which is why she would be perfect for the Plastics Posey.She has steady hands and this art, just on people, not on paper.”

“I will say, I don’t know a lot about all of this stuff, but when you know, you know. Whether it’s your 2nd year or 5th or at 3 in the morning after you’ve almost burnt down your apartment,” Louis smiles up at Harry.

Harry kisses his temple in response, “That’s how we met, when Louis almost burned down ourapartment complex in the middle of the night.”

**~~~~~**

Harry’s eyes are the first thing to shoot open and then he’s immediately sitting up in bed. It’s 3:08 a.m. and the fire alarm is going off. He’s been living here less than 2 months and he’s never heard the fire alarm and he’s pretty sure this is it. He walks out of his room and goes knocks on his roommates room. The door is open and Harry can see 2 laptops open on Niall’s bed from where they were working. Niall and Liam meet him at the door.

“Is this the fire alarm? Do we need to leave? Why is it so loud?” Harry asks Niall.

Niall laughs, “Yes, Harry it is the fire alarm, so we have to go downstairs.”

Harry nods, “Okay I’m going to go grab Evie.” He walks back into his room and immediately goes to his bathroom to see his cat burled up in a ball in the corner of the bathtub. He walks back out to the living room and sees Niall and Liam standing there. “Should I bring my keys?”

“Yeah, bring your keys,” Niall nods.

Harry nods back at him, grabbing his lanyard from the doorknob to their laundry room. He starts walking towards the door when Liam says, “Harry do you want shoes?”

Harry immediately turns around and starts walking back towards his room, “Yes shoes, I need shoes!” He slips his feet back into his vans and meets them back in the living room. They open the door and the alarm is even louder in the hall. The 3 of them walk down the 2 flights of stairs and out to the parking lot. They see a couple different people standing there and they go stand near them. Harry looks at them, breathing starting to return to normal, “I was literally dead asleep. I was so scared when I woke up, I didn’t know what was happening.” 

Niall laughs, “Yeah we could tell Harry.” 

“This happens all the time at the dorms on campus. It’s almost a weekly occurrence,” Liam tells them both. Harry and Niall are both freshman, but Liam is a sophomore. They were working on a paper for their political science class together, which is why the 2 of them were still awake.

“Did you get your paper done?” Harry looks between the pair.

Niall shakes his head, “We’re about half way through.” Just then he sees a pair walking out of the building and he waves them over. They look like they were in the same situation Harry was in with the man with the dark hair and tanned skin having sleep crusted eyes. The other one with feathery, caramel hair was fully awake and had an almost guilty face. “Harry, Liam this is Louis and Zayn.”

They all nod at each other and Liam looks at the two of them, “Do you know why the alarm is going off? I heard a couple people saying they smelled something.”

Louis opens his mouth, but Zayn is the one to say, “Yeah talk to Masterchef Dumbass over here.”

Louis’ jaw drops, “It was not that bad! It was just-“

“Louis you idiot, the whole stove top was up in flames! How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot put towels that close to an open flame!” Zayn yells at, suddenly much more awake than he had been.

Louis clenches his teeth, “I put it out, didn’t I? Besides it wasn’t even that bad.”

“So you didn’t burn your fingers?” Harry interrupts the two of them.

Louis looks at him, cocking his head to the side, “I did. How did you know that?

Harry shifts Evie so he’s supporting her with one hand. He holds up his hand showing the group is bright red fingertips, “Who knew my soulmate was living in the same building as I was?”

The group all smiled, looking between the pair. Louis bites his lip, “Sorry?”

Harry shakes his head, smiling to let the group know he’s not actually that mad, he did just meet his soulmate after all, “I would kick you in the balls for waking me up, but that would just hurt me too.” The group laughed at that.

**~~~~~**

“You do not have a good track record when it comes to cooking do you?” Dr. Avery laughs at their story.

“No, I don’t,” Louis laughs, “The fire department eventually came and cleared up everything. The smell of the smoke wouldn’t go away though, so Niall offered Zayn and I to spend the night at theirs.”

Harry runs his hand through Louis’ hair, “We spent the whole night talking until we passed out with Evie curled in-between us. We’ve been together ever since.” The couple share a kiss.

“That’s really sweet, even though you keep trying to accidentally kill yourself,” Dr. Avery laughs with them, “My wife realized we were soulmates when she ran me over with a gurney in the middle of our ER.”

“What did you do to her?” Louis asks, lifting his arm so Dr. Avery can wrap his hand.

“Nothing! She was just super nervous as an intern!” When the couple makes a face at him he sighs, “I was having a hard time deciding between her and another surgeon I was seeing.”

Harry shakes his head, “Such a pretty face on a pretty neck supporting an oblivious brain.”

“I’m not dumb!”

“I didn’t say you were dumb, I said you were oblivious. There’s a difference.”

Louis nods, “This is true. I’m incredibly smart, but insanely oblivious. Harry knows a thing or two about this stuff.”

Dr. Avery opens his mouth just as Dr. Roberts returns to the room, “Okay so Louis, Dr. Roberts has an ointment for you. Starting tomorrow apply it twice a day, once in the morning and before you go to bed. Keep this dressing on until you are ready to apply and don’t put any pressure on your hand for a week. If you have any questions, this is my card so just give me a call.”

“This is your ointment and this is Molly’s business card,” Dr. Roberts hands the items to Louis, who shares an equally as puzzled look. “She’s made a reservation for you at the restaurant andafter you’re done eating you have a room for the night.”

Harry’s jaw drops, “Are you serious?”

Dr. Roberts nods, “I like you guys, so this is mine and Dr. Avery’s gift to you. Happy Anniversary!”

Louis and Harry share a kiss as Dr. Avery says, “Wait a minute, how is this a gift from me too?”

“They helped convince me that when you know you know, so you just got yourself a new member of the Plastics Posey,” Dr. Roberts smiles.

“Really?”  
  
“Really. I still have to learn all the other specialties, but yeah Plastics Posey for life,” Dr. Roberts opens her arms for a hug, which Dr. Avery gladly accepts.

The four of them finish up everything in the room and Harry and Louis make their way back out to the car. Once they’re in, they take a moment to admire the peonies.

“I guess we’re going to the Ritz,” Harry smiles at his husband.

“I guess we are,” Louis leans over and kisses his lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry kisses him one more time before backing their car out and making their way to the famous hotel. They get there about 15 minutes later and are walking up to the front doors when Harry squeezes Louis’ good hand, “Glad we’re both still in our clothes from work, otherwise I’d feel highly underdressed right now.”

“I know, I almost changed when I got home,” Louis looks down at his outfit and realized that he was still holding the peonies, “Thank you for these again. I love them.”

“Of course. I saw them at the florist and it immediately brought me back to our wedding,” Harry tells him, opening the door for them and is immediately blown away, simply by the lobby of the hotel.

They stand there at the entrance in awe for a moment before they see a girl on the phone walk across the lobby with beautifully long cascading red curls. She’s wearing a lilac top with black dress slacks and black stilettos. She stops at the front desk and flips through a folder the front desk attendant hands her.

“I think that’s Molly. Unless you see any other gingers in here looking like a total boss babe,” Louis says to Harry, just as she hangs up the phone. She hands the folder back and looks over to the couple waving at them, as if they were long time friends. They start walking over to her at the front desk and Louis leans over to whisper, “Did you suddenly just get really nervous too?”

Harry nods right before the woman asks them, “Are you gentlemen Harry & Louis?”

“Yes, I’m Harry and this is my husband Louis. You must be Molly?”

“What gave it away? The name tag or my wife telling you about how she turned as red as my hair,” she laughs, “Man she wasn’t wrong about you guys, was she?”

Louis furrows his eyebrows, “What did she tell you about us?”

“That you were as cute as you are clumsy,” Molly gestures to their burned hands.

Harry blushes, “To be fair, mine was just my soulmate mark.”

“I know love, don’t worry. So your table at the restaurant is ready and after you’re done, come back here and AJ can help set you guys up in a room. Everything is on the house tonight, so you don’t have to worry about a thing. Sounds good?” she smiled at the couple.

Louis nods, still in a little shock, “Yes that sounds absolutely amazing. Thank you so much, we really appreciate it!”

“It’s our pleasure, we’re so lucky to have you stay with us! If you want to follow me I can show you your table,” she starts walking back towards where she originally came from when they first saw her. “So how long have you guys been married?”

“4 years,” Harry smiles.

“That’s amazing you guys!”

“Well, we know that you’ve been married for 6. That must be crazy, you’ve known your soulmate for more than half your life,” Louis shakes his head.

Molly nods back in agreement, “It’s definetly been interesting, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Also, don’t listen to her when she says we didn’t know the first two years. I knew, but I also knew she wasn’t ready so I let her figure it out on her own.”

“Really?” Harry and Louis say at the same time, making them both blush.

“Yes, one day we were in class and I watched her stub her toes and I immediately felt it. I kept dropping hints about specific soccer injuries and she never picked up on any of them. I asked her about injuries she got at ballet and she never realized. Smart as a whip, but so oblivious that one,” Molly smiles, grabbing menus from the hostess as they get to the entrance of the restaurant.

“Maybe it’s a trait of the Plastics Posey,” Louis says placing the peonies on the table, beside his menu.

“Oh absolutely. Dr. Avery and her are two pees in a pod, I’m glad you boys helped her realize that,” she smiles down at the couple, “I’ll be right back with a vase for those and a bottle of wine. What are we feeling? Red or white?”

“Red,” Harry and Louis say at the same time for the second time that night.

“Coming right up,” she smiles and makes her way into the kitchen.

Louis turns back around from watching her walk away, “Okay, I love her too.”

Harry nods, “I do too. Do you think they’d want to be friends with us? We’re probably not cool enough for them, but we could try?”

“They might be inclined to be friends with us if they’re willing to help us stay at Ritz freaking Carlton of all places on our anniversary night,” Louis smiles.

Molly returns to the table and she puts the peonies in the vase of water on the opposite side of the table where the candle is burning. She starts to uncork the bottle, “I brought you our best Cabernet Sauvignon, or my favorite at least.”

“Thank you so much for all of this again. It wasn’t necessary at all, but we do really appreciate it,” Harry tells her as she pours him a glass.

“It was our pleasure. Mondays are slow for us, so we definetly are able to accommodate to help celebrate with you guys.”

“Even still, this is all so nice,” Louis adds.

“Really it was no trouble at all!” she finishes pouring Louis’ glass. “However on that note, I’m going to go home and kiss my wife. I hope you boys have a wonderful anniversary, congratulations again!”

“Thank you and tell her thank you again from us,” Harry smiles.

“I will!” Molly smiles one last time before she makes her way back out to the lobby.

Louis picks up his glass and holds it in the air for a moment, “Happy anniversary darling. Tonight did not go at all how I expected, but I’m glad to have shared this adventure with you.”

“Happy Anniversary Louis,” Harry clinks their glasses and takes a sip. “This is really good.”

Louis nods, “She knows her stuff.”

“What are you going to order?” Harry gestures to their menus. 

“Well I might have PTSD from pasta,” Louis grits his teeth, making Harry laugh, “But the steak looks really good.”

Harry nods, “I’m probably going to get the braised short ribs.” Just then is when their waiter appears and he takes their orders quickly before returning back to the kitchen. “How’s your hand feel? Better?”

Louis nods, “Dr. Avery has the magic touch. Doesn’t hurt at all.”

“He has the looks, the brains, the magic touch. His wife is one lucky lady.”

“Yes she is. If he was single I totally would’ve asked him to have a threesome with us,” Louis says, taking another sip of his wine. Harry however bursts out laughing. “What? Like you wouldn’t have too!”

Harry shakes his head, “I wouldn’t have had the balls to.”

“Well, I guess that’s what makes us the perfect pair.”

Harry nods, “Do you remember on our honeymoon in Hawaii when you convinced the pool boy to let us sit under the cabana?”

“I didn’t do it to sit under the cabana. I did it because people who had cabanas had access to unlimited drinks and the cheapest one was like $10.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about the drinks! We got so plastered that night you couldn’t even get it up,” Harry laughs.

“I did get it up!”

“No you didn’t. You tried for like an hour and then eventually sucked me off and then proceeded to pass out in the shower.”

“Oh yeah, that did happen,” Louis blushes before he and Harry both start laughing again.

They reminisce over memories shared together over the past 8 years as they eat their meals and sharing bites with each other. The finish their bottle of wine as they share a piece of cheesecake, staying right up until the restaurant closed. They make their way back to the lobby where they meet with AJ once again who gets them checked into a room rightbelow the penthouse suite.

They stumble around the room, checking out everything this one suite has to offer. Harry has bumped into his 4th table when Louis calls out, “Babe, if you bump into one more thing I swear to god.”

Harry giggles, “Louis come here!” Louis walks around the corner and sees Harry standing in front of the bed holding a bottle, “They got us complementary lube! How nice are they!”

Louis picks up the note and reads, “‘From our family to yours. Happy Anniversary Tomlinsons’. Love, The Roberts’ oh it’s from Molly and Dr. Roberts! How nice are they?”

“Super nice,” Harry pecks his lips, “It’d be a shame, not to put their gift to good use.”

Louis kisses him back, “I agree, but Dr. Avery said not to put any pressure on my hand.”

“Oh well, I think we can find a position where that won’t be a problem. Don’t you?” Harry starts undoing the buttons to Louis’ shirt, trailing kisses on the underside of his jaw.

Louis lets out an uneven breath, “Yeah, I think we can.”

Harry pulls back, giving him a proper kiss, “Happy Anniversary Louis.”

“Happy Anniversary Harry.”


End file.
